Sora
Sora is an OC by AiraTheWindWing55, please no editing or stealing! Part of Universe Snowdusk Appearance Sora has the brownish-cream fur of her father, Eagleshine‘s, father. However, her mother, Galaxy, was totally black pelted which gave her the darker brown stripes on her body. Sora's eyes are a bright, friendly green, and her fur is sleek and always well-groomed. Personality Sora is kind and caring, often putting other's own interests before her own. When learning of how her own father, who she called Eagle, had other kits who he left, she felt terrible and asked one of the kits from the 'other' family if there was anything she could do. History When Sora was born, she had no idea that Eagleshine, or Eagle, her father, had another family. Neither did her mother, Galaxy. All she knew was that the Walkers were her amazing, caring housefolk and Galaxy was a great mother. Eagle was often gone and when he came back he was always wet, all other scents gone from him, but kind and good and always smiling at her and Galaxy. He was a great father! When in the woods, she found herself face-to-face with a strong, pretty, wild cat who called herself Snowdusk. Upon making small talk together, the cat revealed that her father, Eagleshine, had threatened her and ran away since he had fallen in love with a kittypet. That was what she called them, the cats who had housefolk. Quickly realizing that Eagle was none other than Snowdusk's father Eagleshine, Sora was troubled that her father would threaten his own kits and leave them so quickly. In fact, she apologized to Snowdusk and asked her if there was anything that she could do. Snowdusk merely responded with a polite 'no', though warned her that Eagleshine could turn on her if she confronted him about having two families. Eventually things escalated between the Keens and WindClan into the point of war. While visiting Snowdusk, Sora was found by Keen-supporting rogues, who assumed she had been kidnapped and brought her back to the twolegplace she stayed in. Keens and WindClan declaring war against each other, Sora managed to convince many of the Keen supporters that the Keens had been lying to them about WindClan deeds and that it would be better for all to get along. In the future, Sora has two kits with Oreo, a new cat adopted by her twolegs. Relationships 'Galaxy (mother)-' Galaxy always took good care of Sora, though she did know, unlike Sora, that Eagleshine had been sneaking away from his warrior family to be with them. This caused a riff between the two once Sora realized this, saying that Eagleshine had been terrible and unfair along with her. 'Eagleshine (father)-' Eagleshine seemed to be a great father, but when Sora found out of his threats and betrayal, she ran off and refused to talk to them. She called him 'disgusting' and 'evil', saying that she couldn't trust him and would never again. Upon seeing him die, however, Sora decided that she couldn't quite deem him as evil, but rather, complicated. 'Snowdusk (half-sister)-' Sora and Snowdusk are good friends. They've always looked out for each other, and Sora is grateful to Snowdusk for not holding a grudge against her due to her family being the reason why Eagleshine left Snowdusk's family. 'Rose-' Sora looked up to Rose, seeing her as a kind, good cat with a pure heart. She was devastated upon news of her death, and when hearing of how the wild warrior cats killed her, decided that they were evil and dark-hearted. Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55) Category:She-Cats Category:Kittypets Category:Characters